1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a porous polyimide film, and a porous polyimide film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polyimide resin is a material having excellent properties in terms of mechanical strength, chemical stability and heat resistance, and a porous polyimide film having such properties is attracting attention.